A New Leaf: Friendship
by Kae Ti
Summary: Sequel to "A Love Born of Hate". Joumato, with sideline Taishiro and past Taito. Runs parellel to "A New Leaf: Courage". Yamato and Jou begin to question the nature of their friendship several years after returning from the Digiworld.
1. VITAL! Explanation and Notes

****

A New Leaf: Friendship

VITAL! Explanation and Notes

This fanfic is a sequel to my Taito/Yamachi, _A Love Born of Hate_, and is the story of what happens to Yamato after he and Taichi have gone their separate ways, several years later. You don't have to have read _ALBoH_ to understand this, but it might help (and as a shamelessly egoistic author, it wouldn't hurt me either ^_~). If anyone wants a detailed explanation of why I think Taito/Yamachi wouldn't work in the long run, email me and I'll gladly send you about three hundred pages of rant. Don't get me wrong. I love Taito and Yamachi in all their glorious forms. But it's time for me to move on.

The _New Leaf_ twinfics are written in parallel with each other. This one follows the ups and downs of Yamato's life follwing the split, and the other, _A New Leaf: Courage_ documents Taichi's experiences. What this means is that those who read BOTH fics will have a much clearer picture of exactly what is happening and why, because they will see events from both points of view. It is perfectly possible to read one _New Leaf_ fic only, and not suffer confusion or headaches. But personally I think it would be interesting to see how the two plots slot together. That's why I'm writing it this way ^_~ As far as I know, nobody's ever written anything quite like this before, and I want to try out a new technique.

Both fics will follow the SAME TIMELINE. This means that:

chapters will be posted in pairs. For example, the first chapter of both _Courage_ and _Friendship_ will go up on the same date, the second chapter of both fics will go up on the same date, and so forth.

chapters may have strange lengths. The first chapter of _Friendship_ is much longer than the first chapter of _Courage_, for example. This is because, in the space of time covered, a lot happens to Yamato but very little happens to Taichi.

events may be described twice. I have cut this out as much as possible, except where it is necessary to show Taichi and Yamato's different takes on a situation. Therefore by reading both fics you will gain a 'rounder' picture of events, because I have tried not to repeat myself too much. Repetition isn't just boring to read, remember, it's boring to write. It's not there unless it has to be.

Well, that's it I guess. _A New Leaf: Courage_ can accessed through my profile page, the same as this one. Happy reading!

****

Random Warnings and Junk

Yamajou/Joumato! Also sideline Taishiro/Kouchi and past Taito/Yamachi.

PG rated, for language which is not merely bad but actually foul in places. It might get upto an R if I decide to make it a bit kinky, but I don't know about that. If it does get citrusy, it won't be very. Yamato's only thirteen here, remember, and Jou is only a year older at fourteen. I'm not into shotakon.

__

Note: Yes, I am spelling Jou's name differently now. No, I can't be bothered to go back through all twelve chapters and epilogue of ALBoH_ and convert all the Jyous to Jous. Sue me._

****

Right! Now go read it!


	2. Expect the Unexpected

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

****

A New Leaf: Friendship

****

Expect the Unexpected

Grey eyes flicked open and darted about the room, scanning the darkness for any abnormality. Their owner fumbled briefly on his beside table before his fingers closed around what they were searching for, and slid a pair of glasses onto his nose. The digital display on his clock read 2:17am. _What woke me?_

Slowly, he raised himself into a half-sitting position, glaring suspiciously around his familiar bedroom. He jumped nearly out of his skin as a spattering of pebbles clattered noisily against his window pane, and dove underneath his covers with a small yelp. When nothing pounced on his shivering form to tear it to shreds, he dared to peek out. Fourteen years old and still afraid of 'things' in the dark - pathetic. Ashamed, he tried chanting fiercely inside his head that there were no such thing as monsters, but his happy stint in the Digital World two summers back had somewhat nullified the effect of that particular mantra.

Thinking of the Digiworld reminded him of Gomamon. What would Gomamon say? _It's okay to be afraid, but you can't let fear control everything you do. You have to confront your fears, or else they'll never go away. I believe in you, Jou!_ ...Jou smiled. He could almost hear his voice.

__

Face my fears... Resolutely, Jou threw his covers off and swung his feet onto the floor. Resisting the urge to check underneath the bed, he padded to the window and paused behind the drapes. It struck him that he was alone in the apartment tonight, and that nobody would come running if he screamed... Annoyed at himself and afraid of thinking too far down that track, Jou abruptly jerked back the drapes, flung open the window wide before he could think twice about it, and received a well-aimed smattering of gravel in his face.

Instinctively, he shut his eyes but thankfully his glasses shielded them anyway. His cheeks stung where the sharp edges of the tiny stones had dug into them. Some were stuck in his hair. He spat one out of his mouth, only too aware of how easily he could have choked on it.

"...Jou? That you, Jou?"

"No, it's fucking Santa Claus," he mumbled irritably, sticking his head out of the first-storey apartment window. He could afford to be tired and irritable now he knew there was no evil monster outside. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Yamato, it's two in the morning. It's gone two in the morning. Please tell me you have a good reason for being outside my bedroom window, Romeo-style, assaulting me with chunks of rock."

"You'll excuse me if I pass on serenading you this time, milady." Yamato bowed formally, yet mockingly. He was always mocking. "I regret it is not my heart that brings me here this treacherous night. I fear..."

Jou snorted at Yamato's imperious speech. "Stop being such an ass and get in here."

"The door's locked..."

"Give me a moment and I'll let down my hair." The sarcasm positively dripped from Jou's words, and he drew back from the window. Yamato allowed himself a half-smile as he waited patiently outside. Soon enough there was the sound of a key grinding rustily in its lock, and then two bolts being shot back. The door swung inwards, revealing darkness... and Jou. He passed a hand through his bed-tousled hair and stepped aside to let Yamato in, blinking sleepily.

"Cute pyjamas, bunny-boy." Jou scowled at Yamato as he passed, but otherwise ignored the teasing comment, turning to bolt the door back up. His grandmother had bought them for his thirteenth birthday. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings by trying to explain that thirteen was a little old to still be wearing pyjamas with feet, so he had simply thanked her and put them in the back of his drawer to be worn when nobody was looking. He felt obliged to wear them occasionally, out of respect to his grandmother. He'd feel terrible to think that she'd wasted good money on a present he never used.

"Go on up." Jou indicated the stairs leading to his apartment, and both he and Yamato traipsed the flight in silence. Jou opened his apartment door and went through to the kitchen whilst Yamato removed his shoes, flicking the light on and wincing against the sudden brightness. "Um... coffee?" Jou moved towards the kettle, but Yamato shook his head quickly. Now that he was inside in the light, Jou could see how pale his friend looked. He frowned. "Yamato, what's wrong... Why _are_ you here in the middle of the night?"

Yamato shrugged uncomfortably, avoiding Jou's gaze. "Gomen..."

"I don't want to hear apologies, I want to hear an explanation," Jou said firmly. "Or else you're out on your ear. I'm not supposed to have anyone over when I'm alone in the apartment, you know that. So you'd better have a damn good reason for not being at home tucked up in bed."

"I fought with 'Tousan," was Yamato's terse reply. Jou raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"Does it matter?" He scowled. "I don't think it'd be wise to go back until morning... give him some time to cool off. Like I said, I'm sorry. But I've got nowhere else to go tonight and I thought that, as a friend, you might offer me a little support. But," and he turned his head away, "if you're scared of getting into trouble, I can leave. I don't care."

"Oh, don't get like that, 'Mato," Jou sighed. "Of course I'm not going to turn you out into the street. I'll set up the camp bed in my room."

"I'm not getting like anything." Flat, emotionless. Jou pursed his lips. He really hated it when Yamato got into one of his defensive moods - it would do no good to try and ask him about the argument now. He would only receive sullen, one-word replies and sulky silences.

"Well, why don't you make yourself a sandwich or something? I'll go put your bed together." He smiled at Yamato who, to Jou's relief, returned the favour with a small, sad smile of his own. Something in his face compelled Jou to reach out and touch his arm in a gesture of support. He wanted to help Yamato. But the stubborn boy so often just wouldn't be helped. His fingers grazed the blond's sleeve and then fell away, shy and awkward. Lowering his eyes, Jou hurried from the kitchen.

Silently, Yamato crossed to the fridge and began gathering what he needed to make sandwiches for them both. He hummed softly as he buttered the bread, enjoying just being away from the restrictions of his home for the night. Jou's apartment always relaxed him, somehow. He had just added the finishing touches of strawberry jelly when Jou came back in.

"Your bed's done..."

Yamato smiled a smile that Jou couldn't see. "Thanks." He pressed the top slices of bread down onto the peanut butter and jelly, and handed one sandwich to Jou. "This one's for you." He shrugged, as if embarrassed at himself for making the effort. Jou took it with a nod of thanks.

"You didn't have to."

"Well, I wanted to." Again with the defensive. Jou rolled his eyes dramatically and took a bite of sandwich, turning to lead the way to his room. Yamato followed, absently tracing his fingers over his sleeve where Jou had touched it.

"It's not much..." Jou toed his bedroom door open. "But I like to call it home."

"Hmm." Yamato circled the camp bed once, then flopped down on it and bounced a little. "Not bad," he said approvingly, his mouth full of PB&J. "Not bad at all. Good work, Kido." Jou smiled inwardly and leaned on the door to close it.

"Oh..." Jou realized, with a shiver of cold, that he'd forgotten to close the window. He hopped over Yamato and pulled it shut, wrapping his arms around himself. "Sorry."

Yamato shrugged. "S'not cold." Jou noticed his friend was still in his habitual pants and polo shirt.

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" Jou blushed, regretting the words the instant he blurted them out. Yamato raised his eyebrows, as Jou had known he would.

"Well, I'm not gonna get fresh, if that's what you mean." Another casual bite of sandwich by the Prince of Cool. He drew his knees up lazily and regarded Jou from between them, head cocked to one side. "Hentai."

__

Hole of shame, swallow me now. "I d-didn't mean that, and you know it," the blue haired boy stammered, mortified. "I just meant... Well, you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas if you want. It's not hygienic to sleep in your day clothes," he offered by way of explanation, becoming a little defensive himself.

A slow smile spread across Yamato's features. "Do they all have cute bunnies and feet?"

"No, but you can have a set with Pikachu on them if you want," Jou shot back. Yamato popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth, put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He chewed, swallowed, grinned.

"Not my style. I'll take the set with the blue and yellow stripes."

Jou chuckled, and ferreted in his chest of drawers. "They're a little too baggy for me, so they'll be even bigger on you... Are you sure?"

"Jou. The alternative is _Pikachu_. I'm sure."

A perfectly folded pair of pyjamas landed squarely in Yamato's lap. "I'll, just, uh..." Jou was inching towards the door. Yamato snorted.

"I haven't got anything you don't see every time you change for gym class. Just turn around if it bothers you that much." He began tugging off his pants, and Jou obediently turned to face the wall.

"...Must have been some fight," he dared to venture.

There was a slight pause in the scuffling sounds behind him, and then they resumed. Several seconds passed. Jou had just decided that Yamato wasn't going to answer him at all when he said quietly, "It was."

Jou sighed. At last, he was getting somewhere. "Tell me, 'Mato-kun. What did you fight about?"

"Stuff..." There was a long silence. "I'm done," Yamato said eventually. "You can turn around now."

Jou spun round, knelt down and caught Yamato's wrists, looking earnestly up into his startled blue eyes. "Just stop it, 'Mato," he pleaded. "I'm worried! Tell me what happened."

"I -" Caught off guard, Yamato looked around as though for something that would save him, but the dim room offered no support. Even as Jou watched, the cool mask slid back over his pale features. "It's really not important," came the even response.

"Bullshit."

"Fine, be like that!" Tugging his hand away, Yamato coldly turned his back on an exasperated Jou. Mutinous silence filled the air. Neither boy seemed inclined to break it, but Jou caved in first, as they had both known he would.

"'Mato-kun..."

No reply.

"Look, you're only hurting yourself."

"The hell would you know…!?" It was intended fiercely, but his voice shook.

"The hell would I know? I'll tell you what the hell I know!" Caution thrown to the winds, Jou grabbed at Yamato's shoulder and twisted it round, forcing him to meet his gaze. A sharp hiss of pain escaped the blond's gritted teeth, but for once Jou ignored it. "I know that you came here tonight knowing full well that I would demand an explanation for your not being at home, and I also know that if you really didn't want anyone to know about this argument of yours then you probably wouldn't have been averse to sleeping in the park for the night. I know that you would never ask for a shoulder to cry on, but that sometimes you want it. But whenever one is offered you, whenever someone just tries to be a god damn friend, you push them away, you snap at them, you sulk!" Yamato seemed to grow smaller and smaller as Jou, breathing raggedly, towered over him in determination like some blue-haired ogre. "And what are you achieving? Where's it all getting you, huh?" He shook his cowering friend fiercely. "Answer me that!"

Yamato stared up at Jou utter shock. His lips parted as if to say something, but no words came out for several seconds. Jou, though, was not going to back down this time.

"I don't…" the blond murmured brokenly, "I don't mean to…" Too shaken by his friend's outburst to disguise his feelings, the look of pure vulnerability on Yamato's face was more than Jou could bear. He pulled his friend into a rough embrace, arms wrapped around him, but Yamato didn't respond. After a short while, he shifted uncomfortably. Jou gave up.

"Damn you then, if you don't want to talk," he said softly. "Serves you right if you're lonely. I'm not going to let it bother me anymore." Rising, he stepped over Yamato and clambered into bed without a word, turning to face the wall.

Half an hour later he was still wide awake, worrying.

* * * * *

Yamato lay still and breathed evenly, resisting the urge to toss and turn. He knew Jou was still awake - he snored softly when he slept, because of his asthma. Stupid, interfering Jou. He'd wanted a bed for the night, not a lecture. Why did he have to ask so many damn questions all the time?

__

And why is it so hard for me to answer?

Resisting the compulsion to sigh heavily, Yamato sat up and looked at Jou. He still stubbornly had his back turned to the room, hair untidily splaying over his pillow. It was threatening to become long-ish if he didn't have it trimmed soon. _But then, so is mine_ Yamato thought, running his fingers through it with a frown. Well - maybe he should let it grow that way. A change is as good as a rest, after all…

"I told 'Tousan about Taichi," Yamato said suddenly. Kami, what had he just blurted that out for? He heard Jou roll over to look at him properly, but he couldn't bring himself to look back. He drew his knees up and hugged them fiercely. "I guess that was why we fought."

"Kami…" Jou said softly. "Why didn't you tell me before, 'Mato?"

A shrug. "Not like it matters. If we hadn't fought about that, it would have only been something else. Just one more reason for him to hate me," Yamato bitterly spat.

That hand was on his shoulder again. "I'm sure he -"

"Don't patronise me!" the blond snapped. "You weren't even there."

Jou sat up and pulled the duvet around himself. "Suppose you tell me how it happened, then?"

Yamato looked up at him, glaring defensively. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

__

No, but you need to was on the tip of Jou's tongue, but he bit it back. "I don't care," he said instead, as unfeelingly as he could manage. "I want to hear about it. So tell."

"Don't push it, Jou," Yamato said warningly. Jou inwardly cursed. He had been sure that would do the trick, get him to open up somehow by pretending he didn't care about his feelings. Still, he thought grimly, there was one more ace to play.

"All right," he said gently, putting his hand on Yamato's shoulder again and giving it a supportive little squeeze. "If it hurts too much to talk about it, you don't have to. I understand."

It was hard not to laugh at the wholly indignant expression on Yamato's outraged face. "Don't baby me," he ground out between set teeth. "I can talk about whatever I damn well please, if I want to."

"No no, really," Jou insisted. "I shouldn't have asked. I should have realised it wouldn't be easy for you. Never mind."

"_Never mind?_" Yamato's voice was shaking uncontrollably. "I was trembling on that couch, Jou, trembling and trying to screw up the courage to tell him, and when I finally did… Don't you _ever_ tell me to never mind!" He shook Jou's hand off and buried his face in his knees. "It was awful."

Jou was quiet for a moment. Masaharu had never been the most placid of men, to Jou's knowledge, but he hadn't known he was a homophobe. "What did he say?" Jou asked.

Yamato shrugged. "Nothing. He didn't have to."

Jou's stomach lurched. "Did he hit you? 'Mato, he didn't, did he?"

"Iie…"

"So what did he do?" Another shrug. Jou tried hard to be patient. "Well he must have done something!"

"He just kind of… stood there…"

"And then what?"

"And then I ran out and came here."

"Wait, wait wait. Time out." Jou frowned. "So you told him you went out with Taichi and then ran off before he had the chance to say anything about it?"

"…"

"'Mato?"

"He was disgusted. I know he was."

"Iie, you don't!" Jou cried in exasperation. "You're paranoid!"

"Hark at the pot calling the kettle black," Yamato retorted sourly. Jou pulled a face.

"I've a good mind to march you back round there myself and make you face him properly."

"I'd like to see you try," snorted Yamato.

"Fine!" Leaping from his bed, Jou grabbed Yamato's wrists and tried to pull him to his feet. He pulled back, and a kind of tug-of-war broke out. All Jou succeeded in was dragging Yamato out of his sleeping bag and halfway across the room, by which point both were giggling.

"Give up?" Yamato taunted. Jou hesitated. He knew he could never succeed, but he was loath to give in.

"Let's call it quits," he suggested diplomatically. Yamato gave him a slow smile.

"No deal, Kido. Do you give up or don't you?"

"What if I don't?" said Jou defiantly, shaking his head to flick his hair out of his eyes. Yamato grinned.

"Then I do _this!"_

He jerked Jou's wrists hard and fast, and the boy toppled, tripped and sprawled face-first onto the camp bed. Before he could recover himself, he felt a sudden weight low on his back, and his arms were pinned to his sides. His feet flailed uselessly, and something he kicked went over with an alarmingly loud crash. He kept his legs still after that, but wriggled helplessly. He couldn't breathe. The pillow he had his face in smelt of the unmistakeable scent that was Yamato. Reddening slightly, Jou turned his head so he could draw in air.

"Get off me," he demanded indignantly. He could hear the smirk in Yamato's reply.

"Shan't. Not until you say you give up."

Three angry-sounding thumps on the ceiling below made both boys freeze. "What was that?" Yamato whispered.

"Nadashi-san," Jou whispered back. "I think we woke him up. We'd better be extra quiet from now on. I hope he doesn't tell 'Tousan," he added guiltily. "Let me up, 'Mato."

Yamato didn't move. "Yamato!" Jou hissed. "Do you _want_ us to get into trouble?"

"So struggle quietly," the blond suggested impishly. Jou tried to roll him off, but found himself pinned securely in place. He made a small angry noise.

"It isn't funny anymore!"

"Do you give up, then?" Jou jumped a mile at the sound of Yamato's voice whispering pratically inside his ear. The shock went straight to his chest, and it tightened. His breathing immediately became faster and more harsh.

"Kuso!" Yamato quickly released him and clambered up onto Jou's bed, snatched the small inhaler from the shelf and scrambled back to his friend. Jou pushed himself into a sitting position and accepted the inhaler, shaking it hard. "Gomen, gomen nasai," Yamato was muttering, rubbing Jou's back as though he thought it might help. He watched in consternation as Jou pressed the release and inspired deeply, holding his breath for several seconds before gasping out and repeating the process. He continued to breathe raggedly for a few seconds more, then seemed to recover. He smiled at Yamato, who was still energetically rubbing his back.

"There's no need to look like someone's died, Yamato," he reassured him. "It's just a bit of asthma."

Yamato didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you're all right?" he queried.

"Never better," Jou replied with enthusiasm. Relieved, Yamato's frantic rubbing slowed to a gentle stroke.

"Your asthma attacks scare me," he admitted. "How do you cope?"

Jou shrugged awkwardly. "You get used to it." He was blazingly conscious of the light movement of Yamato's fingers on his spine, soothing and pleasantly ticklish. A part of his mind was trying to tell him something about Implications, but he turned away from it. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Arigato, Jou-kun," Yamato said suddenly. Jou blinked.

"What for?"

"You know," he replied, in a vague and self-conscious tone. "Stuff." There was a pause as Jou waited for him to go on. Yamato sighed. "For letting me talk, I guess. And cheering me up." He was definitely embarrassed now. The hand stroking Jou's back faltered, and slid to the floor. An unbearably loud silence followed. Then,

"Don't stop," Jou said quietly. "I liked it."

In a sudden flurry of overly-baggy blue and yellow stripes and the slam of a bedroom door, Yamato was gone, leaving Jou sat alone on the camp bed in open-mouthed surprise, confusion and dismay.

* * * * *

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yamato glowered furiously at his reflection in Jou's bathroom mirror, and it glared unrepentantly back. "Omae o baka," he hissed as his own image, gripping the lip of the sink until his knuckles turned white. "Yamato no baka, Yamato no yaro!"

He slid miserably to the floor and put his face in his hands. Jou would come looking for him in a moment. You could count on Old Reliable. Kami-sama, what had he been _thinking!_ How was he going to explain this? Idly, Yamato toyed with the idea of just hanging himself from the shower rail then and there. He didn't get far down that train of thought, however, before it was interrupted.

"…Yamato?"

He sighed. "Just coming," he called, hauling himself to his feet. Checking the mirror, he noticed that the composed mask had reasserted itself over his frantic emotions. Good. Taking a deep breath, he slid the bolt back and slipped out into the hall.

Jou regarded him with a great deal of uncertainty. "Daijobou desu ka?" he asked hesitantly. Yamato nodded.

"I'm fine."

A frown crosed Jou's face. "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"So… what was all that about?"

"I needed to pee," Yamato replied with a nonchalant shrug. Jou narrowed his eyes, pushed past him and stalked into the bathroom. "I flushed," began Yamato lamely, trailing after Jou, but the lie was obvious and he fell silent. Jou fixed him with an accusing glare.

"Either tell me the truth or don't tell me at all, Yama, but don't lie to m -"

"Don't you ever call me that!" Yamato's fists were clenched and his face had suddenly turned crimson. "Nobody calls me that anymore. Don't call me that!"

Jou was bewildered for a moment. He couldn't think what he'd said. Then, understanding began to dawn. "Taichi called you Yama… didn't he?" Jou hesitantly asked. Yamato glared for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess I should stick to 'Mato then, huh?" Jou said apologetically.

Yamato nodded again, more slowly this time, and his fists began to unclench. "Sorry," he muttered, not meeting Jou's eyes. "It just caught me off guard, that's all." There was a pregnant pause, in which both boys began to look rather uncomfortable. "Look…" Yamato said suddenly, "it's been a long night. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

Jou nodded, and led the way back to his room. They clambered into their respective beds, and for a few moments there was quiet. Jou was, as usual, the first to speak.

"Do you still miss him?"

"Who, Taichi?" Yamato sounded surprised at the question. "Nah."

"But you were so close," probed Jou carefully. He didn't want to set Yamato off again. The boy in question shrugged non-commitally.

"Looked that way, didn't we?" Jou thought he detected a trace of bitterness in the blond's voice. "We didn't agree on anything any more than we had in the Digiworld. We just stopped fighting was all. I think we got on better when we were at each other's throats from time to time, but then…" He paused, as if suddenly aware that he was saying quite a lot without meaning to. Jou waited, and after a moment Yamato continued. "We just tried to ignore our differences and our problems. And one day they all blew up in our faces."

"I see," said Jou, although he didn't really. He failed to understand how two people who cared about each other so much could let their differences mount up so badly. Surely they had seen it wasn't healthy for their relationship? Maybe, Jou reflected, they hadn't. Taichi was as thick as two planks, and Yamato would be ripped apart by Alsatians sooner than admit to a problem. "And what have you learned from all this?" he prompted.

"Learned?" Yamato blinked. "I dunno… Beware boys bearing goggles?"

Jou burst out laughing. A faint smile began to spread across Yamato's face too, which soon became a broad grin. "Okay, dumb conclusion," he admitted. "What was I supposed to say?"

"Something along the lines," Jou said seriously, "of now understanding that the key to a good foundation for a relationship is conversation. And I don't mean talking about the weather, either."

"And what would you know about relationships?" Yamato rudely demanded. He half-saw, half-felt Jou wince in the dark, and immediately regretted saying it. "Hey, sorry man. That came out wrong."

"How many ways are there to say the truth?" said Jou resignedly. "Let's face it: I'm hardly the town stud."

"Hey," Yamato reprimanded him sharply. "I've told you about that pessimism. It's got to go." His voice softened. "I thought you and Mimi…"

Jou sighed. "So did I, for a while. But in another three weeks she'll be on the other side of the world, so that's the end of that."

"A lot can happen in three weeks," said Yamato mischeviously.

"There's no point," Jou stated in a flat voice. "I'd just be setting myself up to have my heart ripped out. And for what? A mere crush." He shook his head. "I'm going to have to run into a really special someone before I start taking ridiculous risks like that, I'm afraid. She's out there… somewhere."

Yamato was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Do you really believe that? That there's someone out there for everyone?"

"Of course." Jou swivelled his head round to look at Yamato curiously. "Don't you?"

"I don't know…" Yamato sat up with his knees drawn to his chest, and picked idly at the fluff on his sleeping bag.

"If this is about you and Taichi," Jou began, and then paused, unsure how to continue. Yamato had abruptly ceased his fluff-picking and, although he hadn't looked up, Jou knew he was listening attentively. "Look," he said with some difficulty, "just because a relationship with one person didn't work out for you, it doesn't mean that no relationship will be happy. You'll find someone else, 'Mato."

Yamato sat as if frozen. Then, still staring very hard at his own knees, he said quietly, "What if I find somebody else, and they don't love me back?"

Jou's stomach lurched. Alarm bells, ringing frantically inside his head, warned him that the conversation was crossing into dangerous territory. He fought to maintain a level of careful casualness in his voice. "That's something that has to be dealt with as it comes," he heard himself saying.

"What, you think the answers magically appear as soon as the situation arises?" Yamato laughed bitterly. "There are no answers, Jou. None."

"Koushiro wouldn't agree. You try telling him that something doesn't have an answer," Jou pointed out.

"Koushiro's a fucking homophobe and he hates my guts," snapped Yamato. "Remember?"

Jou sighed. Momentarily, he _had_ forgotten. "I still can't believe… It's just not like him to be so narrow-minded," the tall boy muttered. "He's not talking to you or Taichi… You and Taichi aren't talking to each other… Mimi's going to America… What's happening to our group of friends, 'Mato-kun? We're all drifting apart."

"Well, us two are still friends," Yamato said with an uncomfortable shrug. "So it's not all that bad…"

Jou smiled at the indirect compliment he'd just been paid. Rustlings drifted up from below as Yamato rearranged himself more comfortably into his sleeping bag. _What time is it, anyway?_ Jou wondered, glancing over to his clock. He started. The digital display read 3.30am. _ That late already? _the boy thought fuzzily, sleep fast catching up with him. "Hey, 'Mato," he mumbled drowsily. "We've got school tomorrow… maybe we should sleep, ne?"

Deep, regular breathing was the only reply from the floor, and soon Jou's faint snores could be heard beneath the duvet.

* * * * *

^_^ Oh the eye candy. _Ti x_


	3. Scuffle

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

****

A New Leaf: Friendship

****

Scuffle

"Hey, wake up. Wake up, man." Yamato prodded Jou with his elbow, and the blue-haired boy cracked open a sleepy eye. Yamato, now dressed in his own clothes again, proffered a plate. "Toast," he said, by way of explanation. "Eat it."

"Ungh." Jou pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the plate, blinking. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"A quarter to eight," Yamato cheerfully replied. Jou's eyes flew open properly. "I figured you could do with a lie-in," his friend continued, drawing back the curtains at the window. Jou was scrambling out of bed, frantically muttering something about being late for school, but Yamato spun round and fixed him with a glare. "I did not make that toast so it could sit on your bedside table all day!" he snapped. "Now eat!"

"But I can't eat quickly, it gives me indigestion," Jou complained.

"So savour it slowly, and then do everything else fast," suggested the blond. Jou made a face, but nonetheless pulled the covers back over himself and began to eat.

"Arigato," he said once he had swallowed the first bite. Yamato shrugged.

"Least I could do. I owe you, man."

"Hey, anytime. Don't you have any of your books with you?" Jou asked suddenly.

"Nope." A careless tone.

Jou took another bite of toast and swallowed it hurriedly. "Do you have time to go and get them, do you think?"

"Don't think, don't care. I haven't got my books today and that's the end of it. If some ignorant sensei wants to shout him or herself hoarse over it, not my problem," Yamato said with practised indifference.

"It is if you get detention," Jou pointed out.

"Not the first time. Won't be the last. Now hurry up with that toast, or you'll be late - do you have a spare toothbrush? My teeth feel furry after all that peanut butter and jelly."

"There's an unopened packet on the left hand side of the bathroom cabinet," Jou directed him. "Have you had breakfast?"

Shrug. "I never do."

"You do in my apartment. Go make yourself some toast, right now," Jou said firmly. Yamato opened his mouth to protest, but Jou cut him off. "You owe me, right? I'm calling it in. Toast."

Yamato scowled and left the room. Jou swallowed the last of his own toast, and chuckled at the sound of Yamato banging around in the kitchen, mildly annoyed. The blue-haired boy checked his watch, groaned, and quickly began to dress himself.

* * * * *

Jou checked his watch, and groaned. Where was Yamato? They'd arranged to meet by the basketball courts after school, and the final bell had rung a full five minutes ago. Maybe he _had_ picked up a detention for not having his books. Jou hoped not. He dreaded to think how worried Ishida-san must be, having not seen his son since their so-called argument the night before.

Without warning, a rushing figure nearly smacked straight into him, veering away only at the last moment, wild bush of hair bouncing as he ran. Jou blinked. Taichi hadn't looked at all happy. "Taichi! Hey, Tai!" Jou called after him, but his shouts were ignored, as were the shouts of the other students who had to scramble out of Tai's path. Wondering what had happened to make Taichi so angry, Jou looked around. Koushiro was standing near the front gate, and Jou waved to him, but Koushiro was staring after Taichi with a look of deep consternation on his face. Then he turned his head to look at a nearby adult. Jou took a step forward to see better, pushing his glasses up his nose. It was Ishida Masaharu.

Jou began to feel distinctly uneasy. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to wait any longer to find out. Grabbing his bag and heaving it over his shoulder, he ran in the direction that Taichi had taken. The throngs of students were beginning to clear now, and the courtyard was all but empty when he reached it, rather short of breath. All but Yamato, down on the floor, supporting himself with one hand and holding the other to his nose. Jou adjusted his glasses again, which had slipped a little while he was running. Trickles of blood were seeping from between Yamato's fingers. Jou dropped his bag with a thump.

"'Mato!" Jou rushed towards him, dropping to his knees and carefully turning his friend to face him. "Daijoubu desu ka? What happened?"

"Mmf…" Yamato allowed himself to be turned. His eyes brimmed with tears unshed by an effort of will alone, and he was shaking. Small sobs were being quelled somewhere deep in his throat. Jou had to swallow before he could speak.

"Did Taichi do this?" he asked quietly. Yamato nodded slowly, ashamedly, not meeting Jou's eye. Jou caught his wrists gently. "Let me see your nose."

Yamato didn't uncover his face, but neither did he resist when Jou moved his hands carefully away. "It's not broken," he diagnosed, squinting. "I have some tissues in my bag. Don't move." He fetched some tissue for Yamato, who held it to his nose and sniffed. This was immediately followed by a painful wince. Jou sighed. "Tip your head forward," he instructed, and Yamato complied. "What happened, 'Mato?"

"He hit me." Yamato's slightly trembling voice was muffled by the bloody tissue, and Jou silently passed him some more, surreptitiously inspiring from his inhaler with the other hand. "That bastard Yagami hit me."

Jou was brushing Yamato's hair back, turning his face this way and that to examine him. "Ouch. You've got a black eye as well," he said. "How many times did he hit you?"

"Too many," was the brief reply. A pause. Then, "My guitar," Yamato said suddenly. He turned and began scrabbling with the zip on his guitar case with one hand. Jou helped him. Another sob escaped the blond as he eased the instrument out. Dents and scratches covered the box. Four of the six strings were broken, and the neck was cracked and splintered in two separate places.

Jou laid a hand on Yamato's furthest shoulder in silent sympathy and support. Yamato stared at the remains of his beloved guitar. "Otousan is going to kill me," he said blankly.

"'Mato -"

"Don't," he said, voice gravelly. "Onegai, Jou…"

The two boys sat in silence for several moments. Finally Jou asked, very softly, "Why?"

Yamato shrugged helplessly. Jou bit his lip indecisively, and his friend looked at him searchingly. "What? Out with it," Yamato demanded. Jou sighed.

"Your father was by the gate," he admitted. "So was Koushiro."

"Koushiro? What's he got to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but I saw him playing soccer with Taichi at lunch," Jou said. Yamato stared incredulously.

"With Taichi?" he echoed. "You're kidding. Koushiro hates Taichi as much as he hates me."

"Not anymore, apparently." Jou frowned. "I'll ask him when I see him next."

"You do that. In the meantime, I need to get to the bathroom and wash my face. I must look like hell," Yamato complained. Jou smiled.

"Still worried about your appearance first. You can't be that badly hurt. Still, you shouldn't start walking around until the bleeding stops, okay?"

"Okay. I'm just gonna go sit on the wall, all right?"

Jou nodded, and the two moved over to the low wall edging the staff car park. They sat, backs to the school building, Jou's arm still around Yamato's shoulders, and gazed across the deserted courtyard.

"Maybe," said Yamato suddenly, "if I cleaned out my piggy bank and did some extra chores, I could afford to get the guitar fixed up myself. Then Otousan wouldn't need to know."

Jou looked skeptical. "How much do you have saved up?"

"Quite a bit." Yamato did some math on the fingers of one hand. "It would take me about three weeks, I think, if I did everything around the house."

"You already do most things around the house," Jou pointed out.

Yamato frowned. "No I don't. It's just that Otousan works a lot, and I have to pitch in more than most. Three weeks. Yeah." He was beginning to brighten up. "Three and a half, tops."

"What about band practice in the meantime?"

Yamato waved a hand. "I can get permission from Byuuchio-sensei to use a school guitar for a bit. He won't mind, he likes me. Can I leave my guitar at your place? I don't want to risk Otousan finding it." Jou rolled his eyes and conceded with a nod, and Yamato grinned. "Arigato, Jou-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. Dou itashimimashite, I'm sure. Let's see your nose." Yamato let him, and Jou gave a satisfied nod. "Okay. We can go now, if you want."

"Jou…"

Jou blinked. "Hai?" Yamato was twisting his fingers around each other, tissue now in his lap. Half-dried bloody smears encrusted his nostrils.

"Don't… don't tell anyone, will you? That Taichi…" He forced a laugh. "It would be totally not good for my image, you know? That I didn't hit him back, or anything…"

Jou was silent for a moment. Then, "Why didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"I tried at first, but - I dunno… It was really sudden. I was surprised. And he was really angry, I didn't want to provoke him."

"You were scared?" Jou suggested. He held his breath, and hoped he wouldn't get punched.

Yamato looked away across the courtyard and didn't answer. Then he stood, and said, "Let's go to the bathroom."

Jou decided not to push it. The two boys shrugged their bags back onto their shoulders and took the nearest door into the school building, heading for the downstairs boys' washroom.

"K'so," Yamato muttered under his breath. Jou looked up, and felt his chest tighten. Taichi and Koushiro strode purposefully towards them, both looking dead ahead. Tenseness radiated from every inch of Yamato's being as the two pairs of friends approached each other. At the last moment, Koushiro turned his eyes to Jou and flashed him a brief smile. Jou twitched his lips back, confused. _What in the hell is he doing hanging around with Taichi?_ The question went unanswered; they had been passed by. Perfectly composed, Yamato walked into the bathroom. He walked right up to the opposite wall and kicked it with a frustrated, angry yell.

"Hey, don't do that," said Jou, alarmed. "You'll break something. Like your foot."

"I don't care," Yamato said sulkily. He turned to a basin, filled it with cold water and then plunged his face into it. He re-emerged gasping, water running down his face in rivulets, bangs plastered to his forehead.

"No sudden movements," Jou instructed. "You might start your nose off again."

"Hmph." Yamato pushed his hair back out of his face and glowered at the closed bathroom door. "Is he haunting me or what?"

"I'll have a little chat with Koushiro, see what I can find out," offered Jou. "In the meantime, try not to brood on it too much. It won't help, you know."

"I know," Yamato sighed, extracting a pocket-sized tub of hairgel from his bag and rearranging his hair. "But I don't understand. I don't know where Koushiro fits into all this, and I don't understand what Otousan's got to do with it either. And why now? After all this time, why now?"

Jou didn't know how to reply. He didn't have the answers.

* * * * *

"So… aren't you going to invite me in?" Yamato asked hopefully.

Jou shook his head, taking Yamato's bruised guitar and standing it in the hall. "Stop running," he commanded. "Just go home and talk to him about it. It won't be so bad, you'll see."

Yamato didn't look convinced. Jou smiled, shaking his head. "Call me later, okay? Let me know how it went. I guarantee you'll feel happier by then."

"If Otousan shouts at me, it's all your fault," Yamato warned Jou, but he wasn't serious and they both knew it.

"Go home," Jou said again. Yamato lingered, sighed and turned away in the direction of his own apartment. Jou nibbled his lip before closing the door, hoping fervently that his predictions would prove to be right. In the meantime, he had some visiting to do.

* * * * *

XD Drama! _Ti x_


End file.
